Heart of Christmas
by Paccione Innocenza
Summary: What better time of year than Christmas? The greatest time of year has rolled around again and the Orton family couldn't be more excited


Heart of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Randy Orton, or Stacy Keibler sadly i only own Maci and Treana . Just a sweet little story about the holidays enjoy!

**Randy's P.O.V**

Watching her grow up over the years, watching her change from the little messy haired munchin and into the beautiful young lady she is today. It makes me proud to see how great of a job i've done over the years, all seventeen of them. We've been through rain, snow, and shine together but the most difficult hardship we faced was the lost of her mother, my wife Stacy. " Dad," Maci called interrupting my thoughts I cleared my throat and replied, " yeah Mace." "come here i need to ask you something." " Alright," I groaned and made my way into Maci's room greeted by the booming music that came from her stereo, " you think you could turn that music down just a tad so that i don't loose my hearing before i'm forty." " Yeah sure sorry dad," she said not even acknowledging me , " what are you doing," i asked as noticed that she'd had her street clothes on. " Well i was going to the Tamed Lion for little while and on the way back i figured i'd stop at the decores store for ortiments and the candy shop to decorate the tree and i was wondering if there was anything specific you had in mind for the tree?"she said " Yeah actually i do have an idea of what i want to put on a Christmas tree i haven't even seen yet," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice and earned myself a cold glare.

"You know a your sarcasm is really assuring," , " yeah so are that tiny skirt you have on in the middle of December," I whispered as Maci brushed past me and jogged downstairs and i followed. " Dad first of all i have leggings on underneath and its the style and second this is a dress and third i have leggings on cool it." I sighed knowing full well i wasn't going to win this battle weather it went one way or the other, " fine just be home by eleven thirty alright," "Alright i hear ya i'll be here love ya," She gave me a kiss on the cheek and was on her way. " Love you too," I whispered picking up a picture of her and holding it close to my heart.

**Maci's P.O.V**

I hopped in my car excited about the night ahead of me. Just as i was about to pull out of the driveway i feel my phone buzzing inside my jacket pocket , " what dad," i mumble to myself predicting who would be calling me right now as i pulled the device form my pocket. Surprisingly enough it was a text from my best friend :

BF Soriah

Hey bissh you on your way to the lion yet?

Me:

Yea y are you?

BF Soriah:

Nope still picking out a cute outfit

Me:

UH HOW? we talked about this earlier today jeeze a snail could get ready faster than you!

BF Soriah:

Had to watch Benson mom just got in you know how that goes 

Me:

Oh dang srry beba well i gotta roll your way anyway so i'll pick you up

BF Soriah:

well how close are you i don't wanna make you wait

Me:

Fifteen twenty mins tops think ya be ready by then if not i don't waiting a few

BF Soriah:

Yea thats good enough i'll be on the porch when you pull up see ya then blondie

Me:

Alreadi

I was so focused on messaging Soriah i missed my turn and i noticed a missed call from my ex-boyfriend Jermaine. " Whateves i'll see him when i get to the Lion." I giggled and turned Blunt Blowin' by lil Wayne all the way up. Sooner than i was prepared for i was pulled up to Soriah's house and she was sat on the porch waiting and i pressed on my horn. She strutted her way to my car like a model, i always envied how pretty Soriah was but that was besides the point as she opened the and bounced into the leather seat. " Hey mama hows your life," she smiled and i tapped her arm and said, " Horrible i don't know how i can take it," " girl please have you talked to Jermaine yet," Soriah asked. "Nope he called but i didn't answer yet ," I sighed , "why" Soriah wined ." Because i can't, he is being a total clown and playing middle school games with me, i don't have the time." i said and we left the conversation at that.

The Tamed Lion was a ice skating rink that would only open around Christmas time with some of the best music you could ever imagen. Not to mention all the cool people and cute Christmas decorations. It was an activity only seniors form Gates Chillies High School could attend so that was my first year, so i had to be there. I thought as we pulled into the parking lot. " Oh my god this place is live for it just to be an ice skating rink," I shrieked grabbing at Soriah's arm as we walked towards the entrance. " Yeah told you its our year to shine and this year's seniors are too turnt up," Soriah cheered.

**Randy's P.O.V**

" Well whats on TV besides Charlie Brown Christmas specials jezze," I whispered to myself i turned my plasma TV off and ambled my way into the kitchen. I scanned the fridge for something quick to eat but there was only stuff we were going to make for Christmas dinner in there, so i settled for extra chunky chocolate chip cookies and egg nog. It had gotten late and it'd started snowing out. So i figured i'd called Maci to see if she was ok and i picked my phone up and dialed her number. I waited desperately for her to answer the phone , " come on Mac-" I started and was cut off , " hello dad," Maci spoke. " Mace you alright It's ten thirty," I said voice filled with worry , " I know what time it is dad i'm still at the skating rink i'll be home on time i promise." She stated and i heard some boy say something about Maci wanting something, " hey i hear a boy who is that," I asked suspiciously and Maci got the clue. She said , " Dad its fine i'll be home soon okay bye." "Wait," was all i could say before she hung the phone up. I didn't know what else to do Maci was gone, the cable had been over taken by Charlie boy and Snoopy and I needed something to do, that definitely was not the way to spend third day before Christmas. I decided to go up to my bed room and play some music, i searched through my never ending audio collection and pulled out and Egypt Central CD. I remembered burrowing it from Maci but could've sworn i gave it back , " Oh well,' she'll get it back at some point." I skipped through half the songs on the CD until i found Leap of faith, stripped out of my clothes and hopped into a hot steamy shower. By the time i got out the bathroom was filled with misty steam. I oiled myself and threw on an under armor shirt a pair of black briefs and hopped onto my bed. I turned the CD to walls of innocence, reached into the dresser and grabbed our family photo album.

**Maci's P.O.V**

" Jermaine don't be cocky," I said in defense of his cockiness. " You know i'm telling the truth you miss me," I couldn't believe what he'd said and replied , " boy please,' what could i possibly miss about you what please give me one thing i'd miss about you," I bellowed in laughter. "This," he said before pressing his soft lips against mine it'd been so long since we kissed like that I'd almost forgotten how good of a kisser he was. In fact i was so star struck by the kiss i lost balance on the ice and almost fell but Jermaine held me close, looked me into my eyes and said, " you know boy is a white racist word," and smiled. " If i were racist would i do this," i said kissing his pouty lips one more time as we skated. When had finally let up from the kiss for air i saw that it was eleven fifteen and whispered, "dammit ," , "what is it," Jermaine asked. " i've got fifteen minutes to go the store , drop Soriah off at her house and get my behind to my own house,' sorry Jermaine i gotta go," I said as i tried to skate to the entrance of the rink but Jermaine pulled me into his arms and said, " just let me skate you around to the other entrance so we can skate to our song." I was surprised he remembered that as with you by Chris Brown played. I looked Jermaine in his brown eyes said, " okay," i wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his carmel brown arm.

I was in heaven when we reached the entrance until i looked at the huge clock on the wall and it read eleven twenty. "Oh my god holy hell," i frantically yelled as i snatched my skates off. " I am so sorry i've got to run like this Jermaine but i have to get to the store like now," I said giving Jermaine one last kiss. " Alright Cinderella you got a glass slipper you wanna leave behind for me," Jermaine called as i grabbed Soriah's arm and ran out to my car. " Holy crap Jesus Christ i'm suppose to be home in less than ten minutes," I said as i shoved my key into the ignition and spead off into the cold night. " What ten minutes," Soriah yelled and i shrieked , " yes ten minutes and i have to drop you off and go to the damn store,' I'll never make it." "Yeah not if you drop me off why don't you just take me home with you and i'll call for my mom to pick me up in the morning." That was a great idea and i didn't really have a choice dad wouldn't mind its not like Treana is a stranger. " Yeah okay," I said as i took quick glimpse of my phone screen clock that read eleven twenty five I looked between the phone and Soriah and said, " I might as well call my dad and tell him i'm gonna be a little late,' wish me luck." I said and held onto Soriah's hand and waited for my dad to pic the phone up. But the dial tone just kept playing in my ear until it was embraced by my dad's voice mail, " _you've reached Randy and i'm unable to reach the phone right now so leave me a message and i will get back to you at my earliest conveince_." , " Hey dad i was calling to tell you that i'm gonna be home a couple minutes late so call me back if you get this message oh and yes i'm okay bye." I said before i hung the phone up and Treana asked , " you think he might be asleep," " yeah thats pretty much the only logical answer," I said as we pulled into a parking spot at the wal-mart super store. We ran into the store and looked around for Christmas tree ortiments and finally found the isle they were in. " Okay we need blue ortiments and jolly rancher candy canes," I said frantically searching for blue ortiments when Soriah said , " found some how many packs do you need." " Oh my god your a life saver,' two and i've got the candy canes lets go." We were lucky enough to catch one cashier before she closed her lane, we payed for the stuff and we were on our way.

The drive from wal-mart to my house wasn't a long one, but when we did get to the house i hoped that my father really was asleep because it had been eleven fifty one when i got into the house. " Dad... dad are you awake," I called multiple times and Soriah whispered in my ear , "uh Maci i'm pretty sure he is asleep," " I'm gonna go check any ways make yourself at home,' you know where everything is." I said as i skipped up the stairs and tip toed my way down the hall to my dad's room. The door was cracked and i pushed it open with my foot and heard my Egypt Central CD playing , " thief so you don't like Egypt Central huh," I whispered. The room was warm the only light source was the orange glow of the fire place, dad had been sleep like Soriah said but there was a thick book that laid beside his body. I crept next to the bed and saw that it was our family photo album and the page that the book was turned too had all of my baby pictures, pictures of my mom. The sight brought tears to my eyes and i couldn't help but let them fall. I closed the photo album, placed it on the night stand, and kissed my father on the forehead.I didn't want to cry but there was no way i could hold emotions that strong inside of myself and dropped to my knees and cried. Soriah heard the my cries and ran to my aid, " Mace whats wrong honey," she said with her arm around my shaking body , " why, why'd god have to take my mother away from me all the bad people in the world who still get to walk the streets and he took an angel,' my angel." I cried. Soriah kissed my hair and said , " come on lets go down stairs so we don't wake your dad," we walked down stairs into the foyer and we laid in the massive window. " I know you miss her boo and trust me i know its not easy but you can push through,' cuz your not alone." Soriah whispered , " I just miss her so much Trey its been so long since i've seen her face and I just want my best friend back." I dried my eyes and sat up. I saw tears in Soriah's eyes and hugged her close , " I love you so much boo i don't know what i'd do with out you.' Wanna have some fun," Soriah wiped at her eyes and gave me the crazy look, " like what?" "Lets put some music on , put the Christmas tree up, and I dunno do what we do." We closed the foyer doors, cranked otis by jay-z and kanye west and decorated well into the night. At some point that night we changed our clothes but i couldn't remember when as the rose apon our faces and i heard my fathers voice.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I walked down stairs the next morning and noticed that there was loud music coming form the foyer , " What the hell." I opened the doors of the foyer and saw Maci and Soriah passed out on the floor and the great white Christmas tree they probably spent all night decorating and sung , "Good morning ladies." " Dad what the hell," Maci yawned and sat up Soriah followed , " I should be asking you the same question when did you ask to have a friend over," I asked with sarcasm in my voice once again and Soriah whispered, " Morning Mr.O." " Morning Trey," I said helping her to her feet and Maci sighed, " We were going to be late from the Lion if she didn't come with me and i knew you wouldn't mind so i just asked her to come along," I laughed for some reason and told the girls to get dressed I had a plan.

**Maci's P.O.V**

Me and Treana ran up to my room to find something to wear for whatever it was my father had in mind. " You can look in my closet for something to wear since you wore yesterdays outfit yesterday i guess," I spoke from the bathroom. " You know i got to call my mom before we do anything today, where is you guys house phone," Soriah asked , " Umm there is one on the hallway shelf." Soriah went to call her mom and I brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower. "It took alot of begging but i can stay until six," I heard Treana yell from my closet , " alright." "Hey do you guys have another bathroom so i can hop in the shower as well," she yelled again , " yeah right down the hallway too the left of the pantry." When i got done showering i went through my closet and found a pair of blue denim wash jeggings, a black tank, and my black angry birds sweat shirt that read 'Flipping The Bird'. " Love this sweat shirt baby," i said to myself and got dressed. By the time i made it out of my closet all dressed Soriah was already in the bathroom flat ironing her long curly red hair wear the same sweat shirt just in blue and my tie dye leggings. " Omg Trey," i said with excitement in my voice , "we are twins," we both screamed.

**Randy's P.O.V **

It's a real shame when you hear two girls screaming early in the morning but it was okay that day wasn't just any day it was Christmas Eve and it was day for us to have fun and i was feeling extra generous. I looked through my drawers for a pair of matching long johns, no such luck so i settled for a long sleeved white under armor shirt. I looked walked into my closet and searched for a pair of sweats and found a black pair of Addias sweats and an obey shirt and through them on. Advanced into my bathroom, brushed my hair and sprinted downstairs to get another chuncky chocolate chip cookie. " Hurry up girls ," I yelled and sung to myself, " I got a feeling today's gonna be a good day that today's gonna be a good day that today's gonna be a good, good , good day i got a feeling."

**Maci's P.O.V**

" We're coming dad give us a minute," I yelled. " I love your hair Trey you are so lucky its so long and thick," I drooled over Soriah's gorgeous hair , " well your hair was long until your little ass decided to cut it,' and this mop is what you get when your mixed with Asian and Black," Soriah said checking her self in the mirror. " You look gorgeous mami lets go," I said as i hugged Soriah's waist from the back , " So do you beautiful," Soriah laughed and we raced downstairs. "Where we going," I hollered and flopped on my purple leopard print beanie bag and my dad said, " first Soriah did you call your mom what time do i have to have you home." " Yes anytime before eight we are having pre Christmas dinner tonight," Soriah answered and she sat on lap. "Alright so you guys wanna know where we are going?" "Yes," me and Soriah bellowed , " well first i wanna take you guys to breakfast and the rest is a surprise.' Come on let's get out of here," He giggled. " Awwe," we sighed.

**Randy's P.O.V**

We went for breakfast at Chocolate Hearts and the girls shared a huge funnel cake with hot fudge, butterscotch, and sprinkles on top with a Hazel nut Carmel mocha Latte's for each. I ordered an omelet fired hard with turkey bacon. By the time we were all finished with breakfast it had been twelve thirty and the girls kept asking, " where we going," " not telling," i said. It was a thirty minute ride to Michael Belt Mall. The girl had fallen asleep in back before we pulled up for some reason i could hardly wait to see the look on their faces when they seen the 's been begging me to bring her and i figured now would be the perfect time. " Girls come on get up i want you guys to see something." The girls got out of the car and practically jumped out of their skin.

**Maci's P.O.V**

" Oh my god dad no**," **I said with serious excitement in my raspy voice, " yes now you guys i'm in a giving mood because its Christmas, so i'm gonna give you guys my credit card and god please don't max it out i beg you,' and have a good time i will be sitting out here call me when you guys are done so i can pick you guys up at the entrance."I couldn't believe what my father just said but i hugged him tight and said, " thank you dad," Off me and Soriah were.

**Randy's P.O.V**

I waited for what seemed like hours for the girl's call. I was om my Ipad ordering Maci's Christmas present and the phone rang. , " hello you guys ready... good." I picked the girls up and they had about a dozen bags on both arms " I won't be able to use my card after today will i," I asked and the girls just laughed. The day was fading into night as we drove back towards St. Louis. Sooner than later we pulled up to Soriah's house. I said my goodbyes and Maci walked her up to her house. When Maci found her way back to the car she hopped in the front seat and smiled. " what," I said and she replied , "nothing.. where we going our house is that way." " I gotta pick some things up before Ikea closes. Maci shook her head and closed her eyes. I had to pick her Christmas gift off but i had to make for certain she didn't see it. I got out of the car and hurried into the store picked up and ipad too, paid for it and made my way back to the car. " Mace," i said as i pulled out of the parking lot and Maci yawned , " yeah dad." " i'm gonna drop you off at the house so you can get some sleep i got something to do." I explained , " Okay dad," We got home within twenty minutes and Maci got out of the car and ambled into the house. I made a phone call , " hello.. Nate yeah i need you to do something for me can you... yeah rite now.' I know its nine thirty... you've got nothing better to do its for Maci... thanks man i'm twenty minutes away.

**Maci's P.O.V**

I was so tired i didn't even hang my coat up i just dropped it on the floor in the foyer and sprinted up the stairs, closed my bedroom door , stripped out of my jeans and lit my fire place. I was i heaven when i flopped onto my bed and just when i thought i could get some sleep my phone rang and it was Jermaine. I just pressed the mute button and fell to sleep.

**Randy's P.O.V**

It'd had been at least two am when Nate had finally finished personalizing Maci's Ipad. I knew she would be ecstatic to see it she 'd love it. I got home by three am, when i got there i almost slipped and broke my neck over Maci's coat. I wanted to scream her name but i knew she was tired i wrapped her presents up, placed them under the tree and went to bed. I woke up around ten am on Christmas morning and practically ran down into the kitchen made Maci breakfast, ran upstairs into her room and said, " Maci Its Christmas morning get up go get your presents," it took her a good couple minutes but Maci was downstairs and at the Christmas tree with an ear to ear grin on her beautiful face and i said , " i know its only two presents but you'll love both of them i promise," I stated with a smile.

**Maci's P.O.V**

"Well here i go," the first gift i picked up was in a box i was so excited i could hardly breath it was a big box too. I ripped at the wrapping paper frantically, when i finally got the paper of i almost screamed it was an Ipad 2. I looked at my dad and he said , " Thats not all open the box," I did as i was told and took the actual Ipad out of it box and it was beautiful. It was purple with zebra strips with my name bejeweled with tiny diamonds on the back, " Oh my god dad this must have cost you a fortune." I said. "Oh it did open the next one," I reached under the tree and this one was in a smaller box i wondered what it was. I tore the paper off of this gift in one pull. It was some type of jewelery i held my breath and opened it , " holy Jesus its a blue face rol-x oh my god." I screamed and hopped into m fathers arms.

**Randy's P.O.V**

" I love you princess,"

**Maci's P.O.V**

"I love you more."

**Narrators P.O.V**

Randy and Maci spent the day baking extra chunky chocolate chip cookies. After all the baking was done they got their snuggies, big glasses of egg nog , watched Charlie Brown and the Grentch all day Holidays!


End file.
